


43-3

by zhuangbility



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuangbility/pseuds/zhuangbility





	43-3

张准爬起来，看了看他涨红的下身，慢慢趴下去，他不会，拿在手里无措地看着甄心，甄心捏他的下巴，用拇指轻轻撬开他的嘴：“嘴唇撑圆，包住牙。”  
张准按他说的做，吞了两下就吞不下去了，甄心也不舍得他勉强，揉着他的头发说：“舔一舔……”  
张准的眼尾红了，像上了诱惑的妆，有些被侮辱被伤害的样子，舌尖探出来，尝味似地点到即止，甄心揉着他的耳朵催，他皱着眉头又试了几次，才真正算舔起来。  
这本该是硬着头皮的，但欲望的事说不清，听着甄心骚动的哼声，慢慢地，张准也有些沉迷其中了，越舔越觉得屁股里痒，痒得阴茎酸胀，他猜甄心看不见，偷偷把手伸到后头，用小鱼际在屁股缝里摩擦。  
甄心看见了，但没点破，而是颇贪婪地欣赏他淫荡的情态，等张准兴奋得不行，磨得愈急愈快了，才慵懒地说：“那么想吗，”他拍拍床铺：“屁股朝这边。”  
张准很尴尬，羞得眼睛抬不起来：“要……干嘛？”  
“给你舔后面啊，不要？”  
张准犹犹豫豫，膝盖动了动，一副想过来又不好意思的样子，甄心偏不动手，静等着他主动，果然，没矜持多久，那粘哒哒的屁股就朝他送过来了。  
“舌头别停啊，”甄心掐着大腿把他摆正，把屁股蛋使劲往两边掰，然后埋进脸去，敏感的肛门再次被舌头进入，张准完全绷不住了，像被下了药的女人，晃着腰没命地叫床，甄心加进一根指头，边抠边舔：“小声点，酒店隔音没那么好。”  
张准又放浪又害怕，为了不出声，他两手捧着甄心的东西，一口一口从头吸到尾，吸得甄心也有点受不了，抓着张准的下体，抖着手腕大刀阔斧撸起来。这是个恶性循环，越堕落越快乐，越快乐就越要堕落，张准已经放荡得不成样子，自己张大嘴，像色情电影里不知廉耻的主角，闭着眼睛忘情地吞吐。  
射精就是一刹那的事，也不知道是谁先松的劲儿，像个连锁反应，他俩几乎同时缩紧屁股挺直腰杆，你追我赶地叫喊，然后先后瘫软下来，迷醉着喘息。  
甄心恋恋不舍地拨弄眼前红肿的肛门，搞得那些褶皱都病态地痉挛收缩，他才从张准大腿间撑起身体，支着胳膊往前爬，显然意犹未尽，他竟用软趴趴的下身接着顶张准湿滑的屁股，同时耍着赖说：“我想进去……让我进去！”  
张准知道这么顶着，用不了多久他还会硬起来，于是克制地躲开，垂下眼睛，喃喃说：“不行……”  
“为什么，”甄心塌下手臂，腻腻歪歪叠在他背上：“我保证很小心。”  
张准不耐烦他的穷追不舍，唔哝着：“会上瘾的……”  
“啊？”甄心摸不着头脑，张准扭捏得像个姑娘，眨着睫毛：“小时候去乡下，有个老伯就是那样……”他真的很害羞，害羞到嘴唇都是颤抖的：“听大人们说，他十多岁的时候被人骗到地里给……那个了，然后就成天想，因为精液射进去，肠子长毛了，他很痒……”  
甄心被他说愣了，张准借机下床，等甄心反应过来，洗手间已经响起哗哗的水声：“这根本是骗小孩子好嘛，怎么可能……”  
手机响，是张准的，他抓起来就想往洗手间递，扫一眼来电显示，是“师哥”，他看一眼挂钟，夜里十一点，不知道从哪儿来了一股劲，他一抬手接起来。  
“准儿！”听得出来，吴融很着急，即使环境嘈杂，也能感觉到他的关心：“我他妈才看见新闻，怎么搞的你……没事儿吧？”  
甄心忽然有些释然，隔了一会儿，平静地说：“你等等。”  
放下手机，他去推洗手间的门，这时就听手机里一个劲儿往外蹦脏字儿：“我操你妈甄心！你妈逼有病你别害别人！”  
门开了，张准一身水气，性感得像是上帝未拆的礼物，从甄心手里接过电话，他歪头听了听，那么天真那么纯粹：“没声音，断了。”  
甄心一把将他搂住，亲不够地亲，醉了似地说：“我爱你……”


End file.
